Roses On Your Grave: Sequal To The Phantom Wasn't Alone
by SaraThe5thSoprano
Summary: Erik has been lonely ever since Sara, his daughter, died. To make his heart whole again, he invited Christine and Maria Rivera to come and sing at his grand opening of Phanstasma. But what happens when Erik finds out who Maria really is? Is it Sara from ten years ago? Sorry for crappy summery, give this PhanPhiction a chance please! Based after the 2004 version.
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Squeal of **_**The Phantom Wasn't Alone **_**! Yeah that's right; IT'S TIME FOR A PAHNTOM OF THE OPERA FANFICTION! Sorry I'm so excited! Okay, clam down and lets your readers read! Okay! Enjoy!**

**Erik's Point of View**

I looked out of the window, staring down at what I call the grand opening of Phantasma. The people of Manhattan are very well pleased with the extraordinary beings of the park. People like me everywhere, showing and expressing their marvelous talent to everyone they please, without the likings of being called freaks or any names that we have all experienced in our lives.

No one will ever call us those names of hell, but they will see us as amazing artists. Artist from all around the world; like me. Now that I look back on it, I use to have that…with….Sara. She was very kind to me, even after she saw my deformity. My daughter….Sara…I don't think that I was ever happy ever since she died. She was so young,=, talented, and the most generous girl I have ever known. But now, she's gone. Forever.

The sun shines upon the sea and the sound of knocking from my office door accrues. With little tone in my voice, I called to it.

"Open."

The door opened and in came Phillip, my assistant. He has grown into a trusted young man. When Sara died, we, including his brother Ramin, decided to head to America, knowing that I was still wanted in Paris. And so he helped me with constructing my dream of Phantasma. Though he was not the only one, the Giry's assisted me with the billings and the economic matters of the park.

"Good morning, sir." He said with a smile. He always tried to make me in a good mood everyday when he comes in to give me my mail. Attempting to try to get Sara out of my head, though he misses her more than I do as well; he never got the chance to marry her. "You received two letters."

"Just two?"

"Yes, sir."

Phillip placed the letters on my desk. I turned from the window and headed towards the desk, looking at the scribbled words on the paper envelops.

"Are they from who I think they are?' I asked raising an eyebrow on my visible side of my face.

"Yes the De CHangy's will be arriving shortly today. By the docks." He replied.

"And the Ravera's? Will they be coming as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Two sopranos will make a strong impact in this park. There will be millions coming to see them." I said as I opened the letters to read.

It was silent for a moment until Phillip took the hint that I was done with him. He left immediately for me to think. At least I will see my Christine again. My sweet Christine…

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know how else to start off this story. But I hope you like it! Please Read, review, and follow, favorite and be awesome!**

**SaraThe5thSoprano**

**Oh I changed my username because I've been getting a lot of emails. From my friends who read my story and say that I should put Sara in my username because **_**The Phantom Wasn't Alone**_** was my very first successful PhanPhiction, so there like:**

**Friend: Omg you should be SaraThe5thSoprano**

**Me: Nah girl nah**

**Friend: DO IT!**

**Me: 0-0 okay**

**So yeah, that was the birth and creation of my new name. Okay Bye and have a nice day! **


	2. Arrival of the Sopranos

**Erik's Point of View**

Toady was the day that both Christine and the Rivera's came to the park. I waited long enough for this moment to become a reality. Since there was no other way for me to ever be happy again, I made sure that my plan to try to claim Christine as mine, like I did ten years ago. But I had to be patient. She still had that fop of a husband Raoul by her side. But what I read from his letter I received back from him, I think assume that he will make it quite easy for me to get rid of him. In his letter, his set of tone sounded…desperate. But for the while since it was still early out in the park, I would wait until they have arrived in the late afternoon.

I looked at the bills that I had to pay for the park but was soon interrupted by Phillip, barging in my office with an idiot-like face on his own. This usually means that something urgent has come up. I gave all immediate attention.

"Uh, sir, Madame Giry would…uh…like to speak with you." He said with an uneasy look.

I sighed in frustration. Whenever the Madam wanted to speak in my presence, it always turns into a guilt war between us, and usually she would win. "Send her in…"

Phillip nodded and let the woman inside. She gave that same disgusted look that would always surprisingly bring chills down my spine.

"Erik, make sure you are able to come to one of Meg's shows today." She said straight up, not giving a damn if it made me mad.

"I will make sure that I will, Madam, you know that I am busy with other duties too." I replied, looking down at the bills, trying to give her the sign that I was busy at the moment. This usually works at times, but I would make sure I gave her low sighs and growls to give her the hint. Ever since she had helped me with the park she has been trying to secretly get Meg to perform for my shows, not the vaudeville trash that I've apparently wrote, but the one that I've been writing for Christine. She must've thought I was writing something amazing for her daughter but no, everything was for Christine!

"Yes, but make sure that you do, Meg has been working hard on these shows and you haven't seen one of them!"

"Duties, Madame Giry, I assure you, duties."

"Well your 'duties' have been getting the best of your time! You haven't given any mind that you have people to repay for their service to you. Everyone has been working for you, and you pay them well. But what about the ones that have helped you the most! Meg and I stood by you and helped you. We loved you, we did so much for you and what have you given us? NOTHING!" She raised her voice, making her point that was never meant to be made. Has she forgotten that I am the one who made this place happen? I think I have the right to how I want things to go here. "Really, are your duties really what you've been worrying about? Or is it Christine that had gotten into your mind! Remember Erik, that she betrayed you! She left you for Raoul, for his beauty and youth, I think it's time that you face the truth—!"

"ENOUGH!" I stood up immediately from my chair, showing my anger and making her realize that she had crossed the line. "You will be repaid as I promised you would! Now…is there anything else you have to say?"

She was silent, trying to figure out what to say that will not set me off more than what she has already did. "I will ask you this simple question… Do you still think about Sara as much as Christine, or do you feel that even she is a waste of time to think?"

That set fire through my heart and with that I gave a horrid glair at her and pointed to the door! "Leave…NOW!

And she left.

I looked at the door when she closed it behind her, replying the words that she spoke in my head. How dare she mention Sara in this, how dare she… she would never do that, she has changed over these years…

Hours passed and it was time for the boats to come in from the sea. Many people of great wealth were here from all over Europe to come to America to settle in a great life or exploring what on the other side of the globe. But for me would be watching to see of Mr. Squelch, Dr. Gangle, and Miss. Fleck would follow my orders and actually get the right people. Last time it was a complete massacre! But anyway, I had them take the De Changy's to the motel in the park and Phillip, who I trust most with foreign people, will be assisting and transporting the Rivera's to the same motel. But I had little knowledge of the Rivera's, and God only know how they found out about this offering, maybe it was for their pay, knowing that they too had a great soprano in their hands. But I have never heard of them.

I waited a good distance from the docs, not wanting to be seen by anyone who had any sort of suspicion. The news reporters crowded the dock way in order to get one solid glimpse of anyone they found famous. But then they grew louder as the passengers exited the boat. They shouted to get any attention and soon enough the crowd roared with questions and cameras went off with a bright light!

"General, General! Is Christine Daae still in the boat?!" one of the news reporters asked, quickly getting my immediate attention.

"Yes, yes, I think she's still in there. I am off, ladies and gentlemen. Good day."

I waited impatiently now, I was wanting so badly to see her gain; to see her beautiful face once more.

"Look, there she is!" some girl shouted.

The crowded suddenly hushed and I swear I could have heard a sweet melody of music when I saw the graceful body of…Christine…

My heart melted as I saw her face lit up with pure joy when she saw the beautiful glow of Manhattan. She was wearing a dress of purple and red, with a beautiful had with the colors of pinks, purples, and reds. She couldn't have looked more of an angle than she already was. I just wanted to run up to her and wrap my arms around her, hoping she would do the same for me. But I knew that I was stopped when I saw a young boy come out of nowhere behind her.

This boy was young, maybe about nine or ten years or age. He had a little grey outfit on, with a matching hat to go with it.

The camera flashes went off again, regaining my focus. I soon saw the Viscount come up behind her making sure that no one was going to ask any sort of questions. But the Viscount lost that when he saw his boy walk from them.

"Gustave, Gustave, stay with us, please!" Raoul scolded as he gripped on his boy's arm to pull him closer. He noticed that the cameras were going off. "Please no pictures of the boy, please!"

Soon the reporters were asking questions and I felt the need to see if the Rivera's were to come after. They did say there were to arrive at the same day and time as the De Changy's, but why haven't they arrived yet?

Just as I was about to leave and find out for myself, I heard a slight gasps of people. I turned my direction towards the crowd. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

There stood before on the left side of the De Changy's was a couple wearing all black. The man was wearing a black cape that covered almost his body, like what I use to wear in the opera house, and a top-hat that covered his top face with a dark shadow, almost hiding his yes. He had a came in his left hand and his partner's arm locked around his other. But the man wasn't any concern to me than his partner. His partner was a woman of course. She had a black lace dress on with a hat with black roses and feathers on it and, like the man's hat, covered her whole face. I saw her pale cinnamon skin under her black laced gloves. Wait, cinnamon skin, like someone I knew… I rubbed that thought out of my way as the reporters attempted to ask the couple their questions but that lead to no success. The couple only stood there quietly. That couple seemed familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**Philip's Pont of View**

I stood there in awe when I saw the mysterious couple stand there and stair. Something looked quite wrong about those two, but if there was, it was none of my concern. I didn't know if they were the Rivera's, but I had to clarify if they are. If I just went on and asked them to come with me, it would be predictable to now how Erik would feel if I had gotten the wrong people.

I went up to the couple and cleared my thought.  
>"Ahem, good evening to you two, uh I just want to know if you two are the Rivera's." I asked uneasy. Their silence only brought chills down my spine and it was completely uncomfortable for me to even stand by them.<p>

"And…Who is asking?" the man replied with a very low and horrifying voice. Oh god, please let this not be them!

"I am sir, you see…I-I am the one who has been sent here to transport them to their motel."I said." I am the assistant of Mr. Y, the owner or Phantasma."

"Then we are the Rivera's." the man placed his cane to his other hand where it was locked with his, I'm assuming wife's hand. He let it out for me to shake." I am Isaiah Rivera."

As our hands touched I felt an instant cold force touching my hand. His grip was as hard as iron, and as cold as snow. I couldn't hold in my grunt as we shook hands.

"Oh, I am very sorry." Mr. Isaiah replied with almost a chuckle. "My hands are sometimes too much for some people to handle. I get this kind of reaction at times."

I pulled back without hesitation, rubbing my hand to keep it warm. "No, sir, you don't need to apologize. My boss is the same way."

I knew he found my pain amusing when he chuckled again. This man seemed cruel, but I would get that, due to the fact that he is in a new country; and not his own. I looked over at his wife. I couldn't see her face that well under the black lace that cover her face. Her hat held in the darkness and brought no like to her eyes. But I saw her eyes a little well, they glowed a dark scarlet color and they gazed upon my own eyes in the most familiar way, as if she recognized me or something.

Mr. Rivera noticed my gaze and scoffed. "And let me introduce you to my wife, Maria Rivera; the soprano that your boss had hired to sing at the concert."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance…"she said in a soft voice. Dear God, she almost sounded like…S-Sara…

"The pleasure is all mine…" I replied without even thinking.

That soon made a spark in Mr. Rivera and soon enough he interrupted our gaze with a sudden growl. That caught my attention immediately and it causes his wife to look down in shame, as if she were about to be punished for her actions. This surprised me.

"Well if you'd be so kind in taking us to the motel. It has been a long journey for my wife and I and we would appreciate it if you'd take us to our destination."

"Oh, but Mr. Y would like for you to meet him personally for business matters, sir." I replied. "My boss is a very strict man. He wants to see you as soon as you get to the motel."

"No, since we are guest to him, we will be treated as so. I'm afraid you will have to tell your boss otherwise."

I gave a heavy sigh. "As you wish, sir."

**And that was Chapter two. I hoped you guys liked it. And I'm so sorry for the long wait, you all know how school is and how much of a butthead it is, including teachers. So I will try to update as soon as I can. Please read, review, follow, favorite, and like this story (AND TELL YOUR FELLOW PHANS ABOUT IT)! Okay, I love you all and have a wonderful day!**

**~SaraThe5thSoprano~**


	3. Beneath That Moonless Sky The Meeting

**Hello everyone, I've missed you all so much. Okay I loved this chapter when writing it so here it is. And here is the first chapter in the book with a…..wait for it….A SONG…..re-written by me! Yeah if the lyrics suck I'm sorry, I usually sing instead of song writer, but I thought that it would be worth a try! **

**(AN) I'm not going to go in much detail about Philip's spy-like actions in this chapter. I have no to her way to describe it. So let's just say that he enters a room like Erik did in ****_Love Never Dies_****. **

**Okay here we gooooooooooooo!**

**Phillips Point of View**

The carriage moved quickly as the Rivera's and I headed to the park where the motel was at. It was a silent and awkward trip, never have I ever felt that I wanted to for some reason summit to a deadly and unholy sin. The reason why I had the feeling I did not know.

The Rivera's were a dark and mysterious couple. Every move that they made would make me flinch in the weirdest way possible, and it amused them. It, for the most part, amused Mr. Rivera more than his wife unfortunately. My eyes would meet with his dark grey eyes every so minute and I would see nothing but darkness and death, a more of a sternly and strict look he would give me every so often. He seems to be an easily irritated man of great posture but had an evil look to him that could make one think that he was up to no good. The way he moves and his gentlemen like attitude would just give me a sudden emotion of fear inside of me.

But I would say differently about his wife, Maria. She had more grace than Mr. Rivera than any woman I have ever seen. She was very youthful too, I will say. Her body language was very tamed but child-like in an interesting way. The way she would stare at certain things with her scarlet eyes would just surprise me; from the lights of the city to the dark shades of blue and grey of the sea. I never saw her face, but her eyes just amaze me. When we first made eye contact I had a sudden feeling that I recognize her, and she seemed she felt the same. And her voice was just so soft and angelic, like Sara. Her voice would echo in my ear every time she spoke to me straight, which was not very often.

Her husband was very commanding to her which struck fire through my heart a little bit. Just seeing him growl and scoff every time she made a small harmful comment or a little suggestion would make me want to strangle him to the ground like a drunken sailor wanting to make some trouble.

The carriage soon stopped and the footmen opened the door for us to exit. I came out first because I had to lead them to the motel inside the park. It was really late outside when I came out and the night sky glowed a shade of dark blue, with the stars coming out to shine the park with its beauty. Then out came Mr. and Mrs. Rivera, coming out in a slow dark way. Each step they took was quiet like a tigers paws upon soft grass, as if they were stalking.

I made our way through the part and lead them to the motel finally. They went inside and I made my way back to my building in the park where Erik and I live. But I couldn't tame the same feeling that I felt when I was around Mrs. Maria. I didn't know what came over me but I thought that I would head to my office and write a fake note to Mr. Rivera stating that Mr. Y, or Erik, was wanting to meet him in the motel bar to discuss some fee raising matters, since that was the only way you can get a paying man to do something.

Once the letter was complete, I headed back to the motel where I assumed the Rivera's were already settled in. I made my way inside and found a friend of mine who was a bell-boy to send the letter for me. My plan was to get my friend to give the letter and to notify me when Mr. Rivera has left; giving me a five minute heads up before I can sneak my way up into their room.

"And who is this for again?" he asked.

"It's for the Rivera's, now hurry up and go!"

He nodded and left immediately, seeing that in wasn't in the mood to be questioned.

And I waited….. And waited…and waited. Until I got a signal from another worker that it was safe for me to go. I headed my way up to the elevator while I assumed that Mr. Rivera was on the other. I made sure that I use this "phantom-mode" that Erik has taught me to sneak my way to the balcony of their room; which was room DR503, the room two floors down from the De Changy's.

I made my way claiming up the balcony stems and looking through the window of the room. I saw the hotel furniture, couch and everything hotel-like. But on the corner of a door way in the room, I saw Mrs. Rivera, sitting against the wall crying tears of blood with her knees covering her face! And that's when I entered the room, with the windows opening automatically.

She gazed at me with her scarlet eyes and that's when I was her face….._Sara?_

I didn't know what to do at the moment but stair at a girl with the face of my dead lover. _N-No…it isn't her…is it? How can this be? She's dead, Sara is dead! And yet I am looking at the face of Sara, the only love of my life….God in heaven, please, if this illusion is a dream I never want to wake up! _

I stepped inside the room with fog behind me and she stood up from her spot and slowly walked towards me…. Our movements were small yet meaningful. Her eyes meeting mine with memories worth regulating. She looked still looked fifteen and she still looked like she hasn't changed in appearance one bit, and here I am, at the age of 27 years, with a girl still in her youth. She still had that thin and curvy child-like for and she still had that unusually long dark brown ashy hair (And it is so long and dark that I couldn't believe that it wasn't a coat of black). Her skin was much paler that what I've remembered; she use to have light cinnamon skin shat showed her Hispanic nature. And her eyes, as I remember always, were not dark hazel, but the same scarlet color. We soon were face to face looking at each other. All that came from her was a cold hug that brought chills up my spine, but I didn't care….I hugged back.

But that hug began to cease when she jerked away from me a little frightened with anger inside of her. And for that very moment I heard her voice.

_"__I should have know that you'd be here,_

_I should have known this all along,_

_That moment when I saw your face_

_I was in each measure of his song…_

_How dare you show your face to me,_

_How dare you come invade my life!"_

I was speechless, not knowing how to respond to her. But I tried my best.

_"__Oh Sara,_

_My dear Sara,_

_In that time when my heart was down in size_

_My love, Sara,_

_On that night when I gazed upon your eyes!_

_Oh, Sara!_

_I came and found when you hid,_

_Can't you realize what I did… That long ago night…"_

_"__That night…" _She repeated in a soft whisper. _"Once there was a night, _

_Beneath that moonless sky_

_Too scared too see your face,_

_Too scared to even reply…"_

_"__I stared at your sight,_

_Showing that I won't go_

_You couldn't see my face,_

_But held you even so…_

_And I held you…"_

_"__And I felt you…"_

And we both joined in our song.

_"__And we stayed at the fake embrace…"_

_"__The man that made you cold…"_

_"__The feeling of being at hold…"_

_"__And I saw you…''_

_"__And I missed you…"_

_"__And I held you…"_

_"__And I left you…"_

_"__And with every breath and every cry…."_

_"__I felt so very scared…"_

_"__I saw no heaven glare…." _

She sung as tears escaped her eyes. I took my arms and wrapped them around her, comforting her.

_"__And that's what happened there…._

_Beneath that moonless sky…"_

She lightly pushed my away and I could have heard sweet violins playing with our song. She continued.

_"__And when I turned cold,_

_You both stayed and kept me hold_

_My sole had soon relived_

_And soon I felt HIS wind…."_

_"__The rush the sight,_

_Gave me the strength to fight_

_But that demon made you weak…_

_Right then I couldn't speak…_

_And I held you!"_

_"__And I left you…"_

_"__And the world around me/you fell away!_

_I/You did things in the dark…We never thought HE do!"_

_"__And I caught you!"_

_"__And I left you!"_

_"__And I held you!"_

_"__And I missed you!"_

I took her in my arms and held her close. He eyes sparkling as bloody tears continued to fall down her soft pale cheeks!

_"__With a need to urgent to deny!"_

_"__And all this time I preyed_

_To have you by my side!" _I sung to her.

_"__This sin consumed my life…" _She sung back.

_"__Beneath that moonless sky…."_

I let her go for she pushed away and sat down at a near-by sofa. He cried into her hands as we stayed at our spots in silence. I don't know what she's been through, but this man has made it miserable for her.

With slow movements I made my way towards her and took her soft hands in my own and sung….

"_And when you were gone_

_Before the sun could rise_

_Ashamed of what I missed_

_Never again see your eyes…_

_I laid your head down_

_And placed a kiss upon your brow_

_And placed a rose in your hand_

_Beneath that moonless sky…."_

She unexpectedly pulled away and stood up in anger.

_"__And I left you_

_Yes I left you_

_My heart had stopped when you weren't there_

_HE saw my on the ground_

_And made me immortally bound_!"

_"__And I love you!"_

_"__Oh, I love you!"_

_"__And you left me!"_

_"__How I left you,_

_And I had to both of us known why!"_

_"__Why both knew why, Sara!"_

_"__And yet we both regret_

_What I/you had left behind_

_That we won't forget_

_Beneath that moonless sky…"_

"And…now?" I asked.

She turned to face me. A sort of fierce force went into my sole that gave me the feeling that I shouldn't have asked her, because her eyes went to a deep black instead of scarlet.

"How can you talk of now!" she snapped. Soon her voice changed into a soft melody of tune. "For us…There is no 'now'!"

She turned and walked towards the window with her long black nightgown behind her flowing like a waterfall. I followed behind and looked down as we entered the outside night sky. The stars continued to beam brightly and shine upon us; the sea's foggy mist flowing below us.

It wasn't long before she continued to sing. We stared out at the night.

_"__Once upon another time_

_Our story had only begun_

_HE chose to turn the page _

_And…I had no choices too…._

_Once upon that other time _

_I did all that I had to do_

_But you are here with me _

_I just don't know what to do_

_I loved I lived_

_I gave what I could give_

_But came back here to live in sin…"_

_"__Once upon another time _

_I knew that love would always end_

_But maybe I was wrong_

_And now that memories gone_

_Were it still that other time _

_I wish that I could change time for you_

_But I wasn't that strong_

_And time kept moving on…."_

_"__We loved/love we /lived/live _

_I gave what I could give _

_And took what little we deserved_

_We loved/love we lived/live_

_We gave what we could give_

_And took what little we deserved…._

_Ounce upon that other time….."_

"How can you still be living…" I asked. "You were dead when I found you and Erik—your father, hold your dead body…"

She didn't reply but only sniffed. It was hard for her to go back and replay those memories she had. It broke her hart too much.

"Phillip there is more to darkness than you know. You wouldn't believe me if I told you…I will have to show you instead…"

Sara took her hands and placed them behind her neck, where she wore a thick fabric necklace that almost covered her whole neck. She hesitated at first but pulled it away for me to see what she held within her skin.

Two small black and bloody dots were there. It looked fresh and I could see the faded pink and red blood stains from her cut. It frightened me to see the look in her eyes when I gazed upon it.

"Now you see what he has done to me!" she cried. "He turned me into this monster that stands before you now. How can you even look at me like this? I'm a monster!"

"You are not a monster! I looked into your eyes and saw the same Sara that I saw at the opera house long ago. You are not what you call yourself—"

"Then why do I have the urge to kill you!"

That shut me up. _Kill me? Why…why would she think of such a thing? _I know her well that she wouldn't hurt anyone or even a small creature.

"What else has he done to you?" I said withmy fists gripping on the existence of nothing.

"He…nothing more…" Said Sara.

I took my hand and gripped on her shoulders, lightly shaking her. Hot tears went down her eyes and I released her from my grip, letting her sit on the sofa, with me next to her.

"Sara, what else has he done?"

"…He …he did many horrible things to me…beat me….r….raped me…and took me only for my blood. I was his little whore….and every day I committed suicide but wake up the next day on the bed _naked_ with Antonio holding me in his tight possessive grip. Day after day was hell, and I couldn't do anything abut it. By the time I found myself naked in front of him, I knew that I would have to except my new life and continued living forever…"

I didn't know what to say to that. I had no way of comforting her. But before I could say a word to her she began to hysterically giggle to herself in the most sinister way I have ever seen.

"Heheh…but you know what….heheh…my love?" she said looking at me with sudden snow white eyes. She got up from the sofa and sat on my lap, spreading her legs wide with the nightgown showing her bare thighs. I madly blushed. _What is she doing?!_ "He took one ….hehe….thing from me…heheh, and do you know what that was, Phillip, dear?"

"W-What?"

She leaned her head close to my neck, making her soft lips press against my ear. She whispered:

_"__He took my LIFE!"_ And before I could speak, I felt two sharp points against my neck. But I didn't feel a sharp pain against my neck like what I thought. I felt her pull away quickly, falling on the floor and crying. Sara covered her mouth while the red liquid fell down her face and down her neck, her face was just covered in her own bloody tears. "No! not you! I don't what to hurt you!"

Sara backed away on the floor and continued to cry. I only stood up and kneeled down beside her, hugging her from behind.

"Oh, god, why has this man done to my beautiful Sara?" I said to myself hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

"Go." Was all I heard in her reaction.

"What?"

"Go. Now. Before he comes back. I can sense him coming, and he's not happy…"

She got up and so did I. she took my hand and lead me to the front door of the room and opened it, pushing me out with a strong force I did not know she possessed.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked as I stopped her from closing the door completely with my foot.

"I wish, but you cannot see me ever again. I will have no choice but to kill you. Do you understand?"

I nodded. And before I could reply she slammed the door in my face.

I slowly walked back home after that meeting….I saw her again, and nothing was going to stop me from ever seeing her once more. I will fight if it kills me to save her from HIM!

**Sara's Point of View**

When I had slammed the door in Phillips face, I couldn't help but cry in my room. I wanted him to stay forever with me. But I know that if he stayed, he would have been killed from my husband, Isaiah Rivera. Or should I say Antonio Burrmos.

I laid on the hotel bed and tried my best to clear the blood tear stains on my cheeks. I went out of the room to find Antonio standing by the window, looking out into the night sky with a glass of alcohol in his hand and a hand covered with blood. He went hunting. I tried my best to look normal and walked up to him to give him his evening greetings.

"Hello, darling, how did it go with Mr. Y?" I said, trying to hide my stuffy nose.

Antonio took a drink and looked at me with dark ruby eyes. "I was nice at first. But this Mr. Y didn't even show up to the damn meeting!" He screamed like a child and threw the glass across the room. It crashed and landed on the floor.

I gave a small gasp as I looked at the shattered pieces. But then when I looked at his eyes they were full of want and lust. I was about to walk away to the bedroom and lock the door before he made a move, but he grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me towards him. I could feel his alcoholic breath against my neck as he then looked into my eyes, they suddenly soften…

"I am so sorry for that outburst." Said Antonio. "I am just a little…stressed out. I don't know how to relieve of it."

That's when he pulled me closer to him. My body was pressed against his and I could feel a hard object rubbing against my lower waist. _Oh no…please, not tonight!_

"But now that I think of it, my little pet, I might have one _effective_ way to heal it!"

I didn't say anything! All he did we pull me to the bed room and throw me upon the bed. He towered over me and began to kiss my neck. I gave uncomfortable moans and yelled into his ear to get him off. But he pinned my arms above my head to prevent me and smashed his fangs upon my neck. The pain began to rise as I noticed one of Antonios hands traveling it's way up my nightgown and by my womanhood….

"Antonio….ahhh. pleaes… I don't want this—"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "a little rough love making will heal my stress…"

"Antonio!"

"Shhhhh. Let it all go away…"

**And that was chapter 3!:D I hoped you guys didn't get too uncomfortable on this last part. I had to include Antonio's jerkyness into the story****L****But either way I enjoyed writing the two song remixes for this chapter, it was really fun and I hoped you guys enjoyed them. Okay well I'm gonna log off and pass out with my abrogable stuffed lion….his name's Toby! Hahahaha Okay I'm REALLY tired. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and like this story! I love you all so much3! **

**Aaaaannnnd Gooooooodnight everybody!**

**~SaraThe5thSoprano~**


	4. Goodbye, I love you all! :'(

**Hello everyone, yeah I know it's been months since the last chapter has been posted up. I've been very busy and especially for the new account on DeviantArt. I hate saying goodbye, but at this point I have to. I love you all very much and I want to thank you guys for all of the support that you have given me and the story. I love you all very much and hope you guys will forgive me. I love you all so much, I don't know how many times I'm going to say that, but I really do! I hope you guys will understand. And if you all would like to, I would appreciate it if you stopped by my account on DeviantArt my username is SaraSopranoThe5Th, yeah, catchy I know ;) Anyway, I love you all! **

**Goodbye, and Never stop believing!**

**SaraThe5thSoprano**


End file.
